Early Morning - IWYE Compliant
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: Draco wakes suddenly from a nightmare and Harry helps him calm back down. SMUT. [Can be read as a stand-alone.]


Harry growled, anger for the bruised blonde in front of him mounting. He reached forward, yanking him by the collar. "I hate you." He muttered, green eyes roaming grey, noting a pink circle blooming around one eye socket. Harry slammed him against the wall, hearing a dull thud as the back of Malfoys' head connected with stone.

"Yeah?" Malfoy cooed, head throbbing suddenly. He sucked a sharp breath in as he landed a punch to Harry's ribs, watching the brunette grunt in pain. He gave a sly smirk, despite his discomfort. He gasped as his hand was caught, wrist clasped tightly and pressed against the wall, skin scraping against the stone. "You know, you're never going to get good at beating the hell out of me." He goaded, heart thumping almost painfully in his chest as the Golden Boys scent drifted into his nose. Old books and something slightly flowerly. Draco had been spending a lot of time sulking in the library, watching the brunette, who was spending a lot of time sulking in the library. Draco had decided that covertly eyeing the boy while he pretended to shove his nose into books was much better than trying to decipher how to fix that bloody vanishing cabinet. He hated that he was so drawn to Harry. He had begun associating the smell of long ago printed pages, slowly fading ink with that mop of dark, always messy hair. He would try to keep his staring to a minimum, not wanting the boy to figure out he was admiring him from afar. Draco groaned, brought from his thoughts as he felt fingers digging into the side of his ribcage, pinching his flesh. "Punch me, Potter." He goaded in a low voice, grey eyes flicking across his face, seeing cheeks suck in, green eyes sparked with fire.

Harry swallowed, tearing his gaze away from the blondes in an attempt to retain some semblance. He hated that Malfoy had this control over him, making his knees suddenly weak, but the need to hit him in the mouth at the same time. Harry didn't understand what this strange...attraction was for the Adonis. "Why do you do this?" He whispered, hand moving up to clasp around his throat, feeling his Adams Apple bob behind his palm.

"Just do it, what are you waiting for?" Draco muttered, trying to keep from stirring in his trousers as he felt digits closing gently around his neck. He used his now free hand to pinch the brunette hard on the side.

Harry squealed, giving the blondes throat a squeeze before landing a lackluster blow to his ribs. He watched color spread across pale cheeks, feeling himself twinge behind the confines of his jeans. "Malfoy."

Draco growled, reaching out and yanking a handful of dark hair, putting distance between the two as he punched him in the chest. "I hate you." He repeated the brunettes sentiment from earlier. He pushed the boy once more hard, causing him to tumble to the floor of the empty corridor. He briefly wondered why no one had come to break them apart, they weren't exactly fighting quietly. He straddled Harry, pressing his face into the pavement, smirking when green eyes glared at him. "You're lousy at fighting, Potter." He said softly, hand sinking into messy locks, yanking his head back, watching skin scrape across the floor. "You would think...after all the fighting we do, you'd improve."

Harry moaned, cheek stinging as he shifted, pushing the blonde half off of him.

Draco watched as the hand that had just shoved him balled into a fist, aiming for his jaw. He evaded the blow, tipping from Harry's hips and onto the ground, the fist coming for him unraveling, gripping his jaw, fingers gouging into the flesh of his chin, ripping away chunks as the hand moved away. "FUCK POTTER!" He cried out, arm extending back with intent to knock the lights directly from the boy. He gasped as a hand gripped his hair tightly, slamming his head into the stone floor. Draco felt his vision blur, losing consciousness for a brief moment, coming too with pain searing across the back of his head. He balled up, pressing his forehead to the pavement, thighs against his stomach as he shook from the pain, chin stinging. He didn't even hear the boy scurry away as he reached up, gingerly touching the back of his head, feeling warm blood trickling through his hair. "Ugh." He muttered, sitting up slowly and trying to get his bearings. Draco couldn't believe Potter had just run off like that. He took a deep breath as his head throbbed. He wished he knew a healing spell, this would be fun to explain to Madam Pomfrey this late in the evening. He sighed, taking off his robes and removing his, thankfully black shirt and tying it carefully around his head in an attempt to stem the flow of blood from his wound. Draco stood shakily, glancing down to see blood dripped all along the floor.

.

Draco's eyes flew open, heart thudding loudly against his chest as he was awakened suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Harry murmured, searching blindly for the blonde in the darkness of their bedroom.

"I had a bad dream...well...it wasn't a dream, so much as a recollection." He smoothed his hand down his chest, clasping Harry's hand as it crept across his abdomen.

"Of what?" He scooted closer, nestling his nose in the crook of Draco's neck, feeling his pulse erratic against his skin.

"When you split my head open." He said softly, tilting to kiss the top of bedhead locks. He felt the brunette stiffen slightly, knowing he hated talking about the altercation.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I should have stayed. I shouldn't have run away like I did." Harry trailed his fingertips in a slow circle on Draco's chest.

Draco simpered quietly, glancing over to the clock, seeing that it was early morning. "It's in the past, like I've said before, I don't dwell on it." He lifted Harry's chin gently, leaning in to capture his lips in a slow kiss. He searched sleepy green eyes in the minimal light of the room. "I love you, baby." He kissed him once more. "You want to try to go back to sleep?"

Harry snuggled closer to him, breathing in his scent as he nestled his face back into the crook of his neck. "Maybe you should let your heart settle down a little more." He murmured, hand splayed on his chest, feeling the steady thump of the organ behind his ribcage. "I love you, too."

"It wasn't even so much the dream that got my heart going, it was that I woke up so suddenly." Draco muttered, letting out a quiet chuckle as he felt lips along the curve of his neck. "Oh, you think that will slow my heart rate, Potter?"

He giggled, humming against the skin as he sucked lightly. Harry felt a thrill dance along his spine as Draco puffed.

"Isn't it a bit early?" Draco chided.

The brunette growled faintly, nipping the skin before turning over onto his other side, facing away from the blonde.

Draco chuckled once more, turning onto his side, wrapping an arm around the boy and bringing his backside flush with his torso, bottom nestling into his pelvis. "You think you were going to get away that easy?" He whispered against his ear.

"It's too early, Malfoy." He lilted, nuzzling his head into his pillow as lips trailed along his shoulder. Harry felt a hand smoothing along his torso and hip, thumb hooking into the waistband of his briefs. "How's that heart rate?"

Draco rolled his eyes, sinking teeth into the flesh of his shoulder blade. "Just fine." He slipped the underwear down slightly, pressing his hips into a firm bottom. "Although I'm sure yours' is going to be elevated here soon." He moved lips along his neck and into his hair, seeking out an earlobe and sucking it, feeling the smaller boy shiver.

"You're such a dog!" Harry teased, heart leaping in his chest as the blonde nibbled his ear.

"A dog! Well, I'm fixing to make you purr like a little kitten, boy." Draco muttered, pushing those briefs down to bunch around thin thighs. He slid his hand slowly across his pubic bone, pushing the brunette back into his budding erection. "How's that sound?"

Harry let out a soft moan, wriggling his hips, earning a quiet groan. "Sounds good to me." He murmured, tilting his head to the side to look at the blonde, seeing eyes dark and blown in the dim light, near white locks tossed haphazardly on his head.

"Merlin, you are so sexy." He whimpered, capturing Harry's mouth in a searing kiss, tongue battling against his for dominance. He moved the hand up to play with each nipple, tugging playfully as they continued this round of heated kisses.

"Touch my cock." Harry whispered, separating their mouths just enough to suck in a breath of air.

"That what you want?" Draco lilted, hand splaying against his sternum, feeling his heart thumping erraticly behind ribs. "Well, I certainly have gotten your heart going, haven't I?"

"Yes, you have...and yes, that's exactly what I want."

Draco obliged, hand creeping down a slightly heaving stomach. He gasped, turning into a low chuckle as he felt the boy rock hard and already dribbling pre-cum. "Harry Potter." He teased, using his thumb to smear the liquid around a sensitive tip.

Harry purred, rocking his bottom back into Draco's pelvis. "Oh God."

"That feel good?" He asked, nuzzling his neck and ear lightly, burying his face into dark locks, breathing deeply as he gave him agonizingly slow strokes. "I love when you make all these noises, lets me know just what I should do." He whispered, sucking his earlobe into his mouth before blowing cool air against it, hearing the boy cry out softly, cock twitching in his hand.

"You going to have your way with me, Mr. Malfoy?" He whispered, reaching back to toy with the waist band to Draco's shorts.

Draco slipped his hand between Harry's thighs, cupping his balls lightly, fingertips trailing along the soft skin behind his sac. "I might. It is a little early isn't it?" He squeezed, sucking at the skin on his shoulder, thrill dancing along his spine at the thought of an very early morning romp. "The sun will be coming up soon."

"Maybe this well help us go back to sleep." Harry rocked his hips back once more against an impossibly hard cock. "Besides, I don't think _this_ is going to go away on it's own." He shivered as he felt the skin of his sac being rolled softly.

"You don't think so?" Draco lilted, giving him a slow stroke before shifting up to reach over Harry in a quest for the lube. "How do you want it?" He muttered quietly against his ear, pushing the blankets down slightly, as to not smear the substance along the fabric.

"Mmm, this seems fine." He replied, glancing over his shoulder to peer at the blonde in the dim light of the room. Harry gasped as cold, wet fingers slid against his cheeks.

"You're going to be awful tight like this." He circled his entrance slowly, delighting in the soft catch of Harry's breath in the back of his throat. Draco shifted up once more, using his free hand to slide his shorts down, freeing an aching erection. He pressed lips along the curve of his neck, nibbling his earlobe once more. He dipped the tip of one finger just inside, nuzzling his face into dark hair, mewling as he felt Harry clench around the digit.

"It's going to be so bloody good." Harry giggled, reaching behind him and grabbing at Draco's now bare bottom, giving him a playful squeeze.

"Oh, yes it is." He murmured, kissing up his jawline until the brunette turned his head, sealing their mouths together in a lanquid kiss. Draco slipped another finger inside him, groaning into Harry's mouth. "God, you are so tight. You think it'll fit?" He teased, scissoring the digits.

Harry laughed, tucking his pillow further under his head and rolling his hips back against the fingers. "Yes, it will fit!"

"You gonna make it fit, baby?" He murmured, dragging the tip of his tongue around the shell of Harrys' ear, earning a quiet moan. Draco continued to stretch him, biting the skin along his neck and shoulder. "Shouldn't we be waiting...you know...until after the wedding?" He remarked after some time.

"Why's that?"

"Aren't we supposed to wait until marriage."

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes and looking at the boy. "You're supposed to stay abstinent until you get married, yeah, or some silly thing like that. But we've ruined that a long time ago. Besides," He reached between then, giving Draco a few strokes. "This tells me that we are going to remain far from abstinent."

Draco puffed, twitching hard in his hand. "Well, I suppose you're right." He grinned, leaning in and kissing him fiercely, taking his cock from Harry's hand and rubbing it between his cheeks. He pushed gently.

Harry squealed softly. "Dray!"

"Hmmm?" He murmured, pressing once more, feeling the tight entrance give just slightly.

"You need lube!" He moaned, hand gripping the sheet as the blonde played.

Draco chuckled low in his throat, dragging the flat of his tongue between shoulder blades. "Do I?" He pressed gently again, feeling the brunette jerk away slightly.

"God, yes! It's fucking thick."

"Fucking thick, you say?" He chided, reaching for the bottle and slicking himself. Draco returned, rubbing his head in slow circles.

"Don't tease me." Harry breathed.

"Okay, so you want me to go slow...because its as you say 'fucking thick', yet, you don't want me to tease you." Draco pressed his tip inside, earning a sharp cry. "Make up your mind, Potter." He muttered against his ear, gripping the inside of his thigh and lifting it, allowing a little easier entrance.

"Oh my God, oh my God." Harry muttered as though it were a chant for a few seconds, hole stinging with a pain that promised eventual pleasure.

"You're gonna be okay, Harry." He teased, kissing along his shoulder, trying to ease his way inside. "You feel so good." He whispered.

"I love you." Harry said, tilting his head back to silently as for a kiss. He mewled as Draco obliged, swirling their tongues together as he sank inside.

"I love you, too. Merlin, so much." Draco let out a sigh of relief as he felt his pubic bone against Harry's cheeks. "You let me know when you are ready."

Harry swallowed, trying to take a few slow breaths. "Make out with me a little."

Draco giggled, wiping his hand in the sheets before cupping his face and giving him a few slow, through kisses, heart thudding hard in his chest from the sudden rush of intimacy. He pulled away, breathless, pressing their foreheads together. Draco gave a minute thrust, the soft moan issuing from Harry's swollen lips giving him all the information he needed. He smoothed his hand down a thin side, hooking that thigh once more and starting a slow rhythm.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath of air, pleasure jolting him with each pass, Dracos' tip stroking against the bundle of nerves inside him. "Dray." He whimpered, meeting his gaze in the darkness, grey eyes hooded, sizzling with lust and need for Harry. "You're a God."

He growled softly, fingers gripping the soft flesh of the inside of Harrys' thigh as he continued his languid strokes. "A God, huh?" He managed to tease eventually, giving the brunette a devilish smirk.

Harry let out a breathy laugh, reaching back and gripping Dracos' forearm, cock twitching almost painfully as that knot was hit. "You keep hitting that spot." He moaned, feeling sweat beginning to prickle at his temples. "Every time and it feels so _good_. So good."

"You want me to go faster? Harder?" Draco asked, biting the skin of his shoulder.

"Absolutely not." He murmured, dragging a hand through his messy locks. "You can go deeper though, if you fancy such a thing." Harry released a guttural cry as he felt Draco press all the way inside him. "I'm pre-cumming...literally everywhere."

Draco pushed Harrys' thigh up, bending his knee so he could let the leg go, hand trailing down to circle him, thumb brushing a dribbling tip. "You're so fucking hot." He muttered, laughing softly as his hand was batted away.

"Don't touch it! I'm trying not to come!" Harry whined, voice breathy as the blonde continued his steady pace.

"You're already close?" Draco teased, hand smoothing along a tight thigh, gripping his hip firmly.

Harry laughed. "Are you kidding me! Draco you going so slow...and so OH!" He growled at a deep stroke. "You're so bloody _hard_." He whispered, hand reaching blindly for the sheets as pleasure rippled through him. "God damn."

Draco laughed, nibbling his ear once more, hand moving to splay out on a flat stomach, pressing the brunette back into his pelvis, relishing in the sharp intake of air from Harry, watching as he tensed up, face scrunched in ecstasy.

"Why does this feel so good?" He muttered, body humming with the need to come. Harry took a slow breath, feeling that hand move up to tug at each nipple. "You're killing me, Draco."

"Am I?" He whispered, feeling his orgasm pool low in his belly. "What a way to go though, right?"

Harry laughed softly, tilting his head back once more. "I suppose it is."

Draco mewled, covering his mouth in a hard kiss, twisting their tongues together, taking from Harry until his head fell back, gasping for air. He sped his actions slightly, gripping the boy's thin hipbone.

"Oh God! Did I tell you, you could go faster, Malfoy?"

He growled. "I'm starting to get impatient." Draco held him tightly, thrusting deeply, thrill dancing along his spine at Harrys' feral groan. "Besides, I know you're dying to come."

Harry whimpered, head lolling back on his pillow, heartbeat thudding in his ears. "Fuck yes I am."

"You want me to make you come, boy?" He whispered, voice strained and raspy as he continued his motion, feeling Harry shudder, clenching so tightly around him he nearly lost it. "Fuck." He mumbled.

"Yes, Draco, yes, please make me come." Harry begged with a soft whine, mouth dropping open as the blonde ground himself against his backside, burying himself all the way in. Harry sobbed, reaching down to grip his cock as he spurted across the sheets.

Draco chuckled low in the back of his throat, nibbling Harry's ear. "Damn, baby." He praised softly, watching him shudder. He felt his own orgasm burn through him. He gave a few more sharp thrusts before emptying himself inside Harry.

Harry sighed, falling limp into his pillow, breathing ragged. "Draco." He managed to mutter after some time.

"Harry." He countered, burying his face in damp, dark locks, breathing in his scent and the smell of their sex.

He rolled forward once the blonde slipped from his body, reaching for the bottle of water he had set on the beside table before bed. Unscrewing the cap, he gulped down a few mouthfuls.

"Gimme." Draco muttered, propping himself up on one elbow and taking the bottle as it was passed to him. He took a long drink, letting a slow sigh out as he gave the drink back to his lover.

"Damn." Harry giggled, screwing the lid back on and tossing it onto the nightstand. He shifted onto his back, looking at the blonde in the dim light. "You wrecked me."

Draco laughed, tucking his pillow between his arm and head. "I did?" He grinned, eyes raking the naked, sweaty little brunette beside him. "You do look at little worse for wear."

Harry swatted playfully at him. "Job well done, I suppose." He smoothed his bangs from his eyes.

"You suppose, do you need another round?"

"No! I'm done, you were so deep it almost came out of my mouth." Harry murmured, sleep beginning to ebb at the corners of his conscious.

"So you're saying when we wake up again?"

Harry laughed. "We've got wedding things to do." He shifted, kicking his underwear the rest of the way off, flinging them onto the floor. He shimmied the blankets back up.

"We have all day to get that done. I want to have all the premarital sex with you that I can before it finally get's here." Draco replied, hand splaying out on Harry's sternum. "I love you so much."

Harry giggled, low and sleepy in the back of his throat. "We will have to see how I feel when I get up, maybe I'll have to get you!" He reached up, clasping the hand and squeezing it gently. "I love you too, so much. Let's go back to bed." He murmured, pulling the blonde to rest his head on Harry's chest. He idly ran his fingers through light colored locks.

"I always snuggle you...I forget how good it feels to be snuggled." He remarked, wrapping his arm around a thin torso and pressing a soft kiss to his chest. Draco closed his eyes, listening to Harrys' heart beat as he let sleep pull him under.


End file.
